dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaman
|gender= Male |alias= Aquaman Young Prince Son of the Land Son of the Seas Protector of the Oceans Little Merman Fish Boy Fish Man Halfbreed Half-Breed Mongrel Half-Breed Abomination Protector of the Deep One True King Son of the Land and Seas King of the Seas Underwater Superman |DOB= January 29, 1986 |affiliation= Justice League Atlantis |family= Thomas Curry (father) Atlanna (mother) Orm Marius (Half-brother) Atlan (ancestor) |status= Alive |actor= Jason Momoa Kekoa Kekumano (16) Otis Dhanji (13) Kaan Guldur (9) |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad (photograph) Justice League Aquaman Shazam! (mentioned) Aquaman 2 (unreleased) |book=''Aquaman: Undertow'' Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis Aquaman: The Junior Novel |citizenship = American |title = King of Atlantis Protector of the Oceans Commander of the Seas |age = 33 }} Arthur Curry is the King of Atlantis, as well as the superhero known as Aquaman. While initially reserved and content with his isolation from the surface world, Aquaman would eventually be recruited by Batman to join the Justice League in order to help defend Earth against the forces of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Following his recruitment to the team, Arthur played a pivotal role in reviving Superman a year after the latter's death. With the League now assembled, Aquaman helped driving back Steppenwolf, forcing the alien invasion into retreat. Afterward, Arthur reluctantly decided to finally pursue his rightful place in Atlantis – he retrieved the Trident of Atlan from the Hidden Sea, defeated Orm, and became king, though he had also unintentionally created a new and dangerous villain, Black Manta. Biography Early life Arthur Curry was born on January 29, 1986, (though ARGUS lists his birthdate as January 29, 1979) to Thomas Curry, a lighthouse keeper in Amnesty Bay, and Atlanna, the queen of Atlantis. When Arthur was still a child, their home was attacked by royal guards, who were sent to bring Atlanna back so that she could marry King Orvax. While Atlanna managed to fight them off, she realized she had to return to her home and leave him and his father in order to keep them both safe. Before she left, she imparted Arthur her trident as her legacy, believing him to be the key to uniting the Atlanteans and humans one day. Awakening his Heritage One day, when his school went on a field trip to an aquarium in Massachusetts, Arthur was confronted by two bullies for seemingly talking to the animals in the tank. However, when Arthur cried out, a shark came to his aid, slamming against the tank hard enough for a large crack to form. The crowd around stood back as the remaining animals surrounded Arthur. When he turned, his eyes had changed color, glowing golden. This heritage caused Arthur to grow up with incredible powers, including the ability to breathe underwater. However, Arthur's ignorance regarding how to handle these Atlantean powers induced him to become very conflicted, and somewhat reserved, with internal struggles. Training with Vulko When he was 13, Arthur was approached by Vulko, the Chief Advisor to the King of Atlantis, and began to train him in unlocking his Atlantean abilities so that one day, Arthur could take his place as the rightful ruler of Atlantis. Discovered by the NSA .]] Lex Luthor, in pursuit of proving the existence of extraordinary individuals hidden amongst the general population, discovered Arthur's existence by hacking into the NSA's database and retrieving footage from two UUV drones, which recorded a video of Arthur emerging from a shipwreck in the Pacific Ocean near Tonga. Footage from one drone showed Aquaman emerging from the shadows, and then aiming his trident and quickly destroying it while another recorded him swimming away from the site, causing an underwater sonic boom in his wake. Monitored by ARGUS 's files on the Arthur.|left]] After Task Force X successfully defeated the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and saved her, Amanda Waller met up with billionaire Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gave Bruce her files on Arthur Curry, referring to the information as 'crown jewels'. Meeting Bruce Wayne Arthur was visited by Bruce Wayne in Iceland, who had eventually tracked him down using files given to him by Amanda Waller. Bruce arrived during the winter, during which time Arthur brought fish to feed the hungry, always coming into town on the King tide. On the day afterward, Bruce asked the village's council if he could speak with Arthur, whom he deduced was still around. ]] When Arthur revealed himself to be there, he demanded Bruce talk, during which he informed Arthur that an impending threat was coming to the world, asking Arthur to join the newly founded Justice League under his leadership. Initially, Arthur refused to become involved with, and risk his life for, a group of strangers. He responded with hostility when Bruce made a quip about Atlantis and proceeding to pin Bruce against the wall in an attempt to intimidate him. However, he decided to hear Bruce out, where the latter disclosed that he was Batman. Bruce commented on the rumors surrounding Arthur, amusingly pointing out his ability to "talk to fish." Afterward, while Arthur was beginning to depart back to the ocean, he remarked that 'the strong man is strongest alone', to which Bruce, incredulous, commented that Arthur had gotten the actual saying backward. Assault on the Atlantean Vault Arthur rescued a sailor caught in a storm, taking him to a bar where he deposited him on a table and ordered himself a drink. The sailor, however, describe having been attacked by a strange creature, as Arthur look at his own hand and notice a green strange substance in it. Realizing that there was something wrong happening, Arthur decides to enter an Atlantean territory. In his pursuit of the Mother Boxes left on Earth from his previous visit, the New God Steppenwolf invaded the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, where Arthur and Mera quickly arrived to defend their home. ]] As the battle began, the Apokoliptian warlord quickly proved his might, although Arthur was able to briefly get the better of the New God, lasting better than Mera, he was too subdued and trapped under the rubble of a pillar before continuing his search for the Mother Box. With the Mother Box in the hands of Steppenwolf, Arthur is about to leave, but Mera convinced a reluctant Arthur to listen to her. Arthur shows his bitterness at his mother for leaving him, mockingly saying "what a saint" when Mera noted Atlanna took her in and simply refers to how he believed he was abandoned by his mother without a second thought from the Queen of Atlantis, but Mera reveals to Arthur how much it hurt his mother, too, left him behind and she only did it to save his life. Clearly affected, Arthur is finally convinced to retrieve the Mother Box from Steppenwolf when Mera noted how he is no longer a defenseless child and it is what his mother would've done, but with her gone, it is now his responsibility. His change of heart caused Arthur to finally make up his mind and asked for the Atlantean armor before going after Steppenwolf. Coming Together Saving the Justice League from the flood]] After a intense fight with the team of heroes and having lost some of his Parademon minions, Steppenwolf, annoyed by the heroes intervention, manages to catch one of the missiles in mid-air, shot by Cyborg who was piloting the Knightcrawler, redirecting it to the wall, leaving its structure weak, and releasing all the water above. As Gotham Harbor was flooding with Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg inside, Aquaman arrived just in time to save the group by using the quindent's powers to slow down the tide allowing the others to get to the safety of the higher ground. As soon as everyone was safe, Victor left to retrieve the last Mother Box. Resurrection of Superman and James Gordon.|left]] After the fight with Steppenwolf, Batman meets with Gordon before Arthur showed up and said that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, then Victor reveals that he is in possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. The team returns to the Batcave and Bruce calls for a meeting with the team. Bruce believes that they should use the power of Mother Box to bring Superman back to life as he believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Arthur are hesitant about the idea though pointing out that they could bring Superman back as a monster similar to Doomsday. Bruce informs them though that they have a secret contingency plan if things go awry. .]] The team put Clark's body in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. When he flies out of the Kryptonian ship and lands in Heroes Park, Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash and Wonder Woman meet him. Arthur, however, notices that something is wrong with him, with Clark using his x-ray vision to scan the League and observes that Arthur's heart rate is spiking due to his nervousness. Stone accidentally launches a missile at him as his cybernetic body registers a threat to him. Superman attacks Cyborg with his heat vision as the rest of the Justice League try to calm him down, but he swiftly overpowers them. As Arthur, Victor, and Diana try to flank Superman simultaneously (which was unsuccessful), Barry attempts to help with his speed but Superman is able to see him and keeps up with the speedster. Despite Barry's best efforts to avoid all of Superman's blows, a glancing hit knocked out Barry. Batman arrives and gets Superman to stop fighting the League, Wonder Woman tries to fight Superman again, but is quickly overpowered and defeated. He then swats Batman and tells him the same thing that same question that Bruce asked him "Tell me, do you bleed?". Before Superman could kill Bruce, Lois and Alfred to stop him. .]] Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to the Kent Farm where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. After the battle, Steppenwolf arrives and easily retrieves the final Mother Box. The team returns to the Batcave with an angry Arthur accusing Victor of not wanting to stop Steppenwolf due to the machine half of him, but Diana assured Victor he can find them. Bruce then asks Arthur if he can talk to the aquatic life in the ocean to locate Steppenwolf; with a somewhat offended Arthur telling him that the water does the talking, but will keep an eye out if a possible strong current might lead them to Steppenwolf's location. Battle of Russia Victor locates the Mother Boxes near an abandoned nuclear plant in Russia. The Justice League uses the Flying Fox to get Russia to stop Steppenwolf from combining the Mother Boxes together and terraforming the Earth, the team plans on how they are going to stop Steppenwolf, in which Arthur admits that he believes that they are all going to die and that he is happy to have friends and be apart of something more before Bruce reveals he was sitting on Diana’s lasso. When they arrive, Batman tells the team that he‘s going to take out the tower while the rest of the League will take on Steppenwolf and separate the Mother Boxes. Batman destroys the tower, but by crashing the Flying Fox. Batman gets in the Batmobile and using a siren to gets the attention of the Parademons, this allows the rest to get to the Mother Boxes without any problems. The Parademons attack the Batmobile, ripping off one on the guns that it has an opening up the car before Wonder Woman and the rest of the League saves Batman. Arthur jumps on the Batmobile and tells Bruce how insane he was for basically going on a suicide mission before getting attacked by Parademons, which leads Cyborg to save him and throwing him back into the battle. The Batmobile gets destroyed after Batman ejected from the vehicle and using his grapple, swings across to take out the Parademons. Wonder Woman and Aquaman confront Steppenwolf. As Flash helped Cyborg get to the Mother Boxes, he takes care of the Parademons. While Cyborg tries to separate the Mother Boxes, Batman saves Flash by grappling his legs from stopping him from falling: Batman takes one of the Parademons' guns and fires at them. Steppenwolf finds out that Cyborg is trying to separate the Mother Boxes, which he grabs him before Wonder Woman saves him. Diana and Arthur try to keep Steppenwolf away from Cyborg by using the Lasso of Hestia to pull him down. Steppenwolf attacks them both before he knocks Arthur into a wall breaking the ceiling which almost crushes him until Diana comes to his aid. With Arthur and Diana down, Victor tries to defend himself from Steppenwolf, but fails as the latter pulled off one of his legs. Before Steppenwolf could kill him, Superman arrives and easily overpowers the New God. Then, Diana and Arthur are amazed by his return when Arthur victoriously said "Alright!". Meanwhile, he and Diana begin to gain the upper hand. Cyborg calls for Superman to help with separating the Mother Boxes, which they manage to do with great effort and suffering a significant blowback; although they both survive. Steppenwolf attacks again, but Arthur spears him with his quindent and delivers a devastating punch which knocks the general to the ground. Superman then proceeds to freeze Steppenwolf's Axe as Diana breaks it with her sword. Feeling true fear as he realizes that he has been defeated, Steppenwolf is attacked by his own Parademons before he is dragged back to Apokolips. King of the Atlanteans [[Attack on the Stalnoivolk|Attack on the Stalnoivolk]] Following Steppenwolf's invasion, Arthur would continue to do vigilante activities across the seas, over time his exploits were made public by multiple witnesses and he was given the name "Aquaman" by the media, though he wasn't very fond of the name. The existence of the Aquaman drew the attention of multiple pirates such as David Kane. Dr. Stephen Shin became obsessed with the Aquaman as well, whom he saw as proof that Atlantis is real. About one year later, Arthur intercepted a group of pirates attempting to hijack a submarine, he lifted the submarine into the surface and broke into it to fight the Pirates. Arthur would go through and using the submarine to his advantage, Arthur would go and free the hostages. With the hostages freed, Arthur was attacked by David Kane a member of the Pirates who identified him as the Aquaman. Arthur battled David in which he gets the upper hand on David by breaking his dagger and throwing him around. Before Arthur can defeat David, Arthur is met with Jesse Kane, David's father. Shot by Jesse with a grenade launcher it would, however, leave a little effect on Arthur who got up and impaled Jesse with a pipe. While Arthur was walking away, Jesse in anger shot another grenade, but missed and flooded the submarine. Arthur would escape the submarine, however. While leaving, Arthur is met by David who asks for help in saving his father but Curry refused to note that he had killed innocent people and would leave him and his father to their fate. .]] After the attack on the submarine, Arthur met his father Thomas Curry at the lighthouse where the two would greet each other. They went to a bar where they celebrated. As they are watching, the news reports about the submarine that Curry saved. Arthur and Thomas would discuss Atlantis, which is interrupted by a gang who wanted photos with Arthur. Duel in the Ring of Fire As Arthur and Thomas leaves the bar, Curry is met by Mera who left Atlantis to find Arthur to tell him to come with her to Atlantis to stop Arthur's half-brother Orm Marius. Arthur would refuse and leave Mera as he drove home. On the way home, Arthur noticed that there was a tidal wave coming toward him which Curry tried to stop the car, but was hit by the wave. Arthur would try and find his father before he could drown, but fortunately is saved by Mera who used her powers to stop the water so Arthur could find his father. Locating Thomas Arthur attempted to revive his father with CPR, but luckily, Mera used her hydrokinesis powers to save him. and Nuidis Vulko talking about the Trident of Atlan.]] Arthur reluctantly accompanies Mera to Atlantis where they would meet with Nuidis Vulko, Arthur is informed about what had happened and the history of Atlantis which they needed to find the Trident of Atlan: a magical artifact that once belonged to Atlan the former king of Atlantis, in order to claim his rightful place as king. They are then suddenly ambushed by Orm’s men, Arthur would hold them off while Mera and Vulko escaped but Arthur is eventually beaten unconscious and captured by the Orm guards. ]] When Arthur awakes he is chained and visited by Orm who announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son and states he blames Arthur and the surface for her death, which infuriated Arthur to the point of pulling his chains so hard that all the royal guards barely managed to keep him still. Orm offers Arthur an opportunity to leave forever, but Arthur instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava known as the Ring of Fire. Before the duel, Arthur is met by Vulko, who warns him about Orm being more experienced at underwater combat but Arthur tells Vulko that he taught him how to fight which Nuidis would respond by throwing a Trident which Arthur caught and threw back at him assuring him that he remembered his lessons. ]] Arthur would enter the ring of lava as Orm was waiting. Orm would once again give Arthur the chance to live by asking him to leave Atlantis forever and never return and makes it clear that if he doesn't back down then Orm will defeat and kill him but Arthur is not intimidated and refuses as he can't let Orm destroy the surface world. In the duel, Arthur, although putting up a good fight, is clearly pressured by his half brother's greater experience in underwater combat and Orm repeatedly gains the upper hand, nearly killing Arthur at one point by almost forcing him in the lava and ultimately upon reaching a statue, Arthur is ultimately bested by Orm and his quindent is broken. Now weaponless and unable to fight, Arthur is about to be killed by Orm but Mera rescues him. Becoming worthy of the Trident of Atlan walking in the Sahara desert]] The two would escape Orm and his men by hiding in a whale's mouth. Together, Arthur and Mera take a flight to the Sahara desert, jumping out of the plane when they arrive. The two would find and unlock a holographic message from Atlan which tells them to go to Sicily. 's plasma beams.]] Arthur and Mera would find the location of the Trident and be ready to go until they were attacked the Black Manta and Orm's men. Initially outfighting Black Manta, Arthur realized that he was the same pirate from the submarine who tried to stab him. When Black Manta revealed he had acquired weapons made of Atlantean Steel, being able to injure him, Aquaman was caught off-guard and although he was still able to fight off his relentlessly brutal assault, also having to keep innocents safe from the battle made Arthur unable to focus entirely on defeating Black Manta, getting severely injured. Fortunately, Arthur was able to resist being stabbed by an Atlantean Steel made hook long enough to use it to pull him to him and proceeded to throw Black Manta with all his might away, damaging his suit. He then finally defeated him by throwing a pair of chained stone balls directly into Manta's helmet right before it fired another laser blast, which exploded throwing David Kane off a cliff. With Black Manta dealt with, Arthur realized Orm is tracking them and Mera destroys the device, the bracelet Orm gave her. escaping from the Trench.]] Mera nursed Arthur’s wounds as they journey to the trident’s whereabouts and encouraged him to embrace his destiny as a hero and king. Arthur felt that the Black Manta was his own fault, as he willingly chose to let David's father die when he had the chance to save him. Mera assured Arthur that Black Manta was no longer a problem, but Arthur remained wary that it wasn't the last they'd see of him. Arriving at their destination, Arthur and Mera are attacked by a legion of amphibious monsters known as the Trench, but they managed to fend them off using torches to scare them with bright lights and reach a wormhole that transports them to the Hidden Sea located at the center of the Earth. There, they are unexpectedly reunited with Atlanna, who was seemingly sacrificed to the Trench for her crimes but manage to escape them and reach the uncharted sea, where she had been stranded ever since. 's trident.]] Arthur would enter the cave where he is faced with Karathen who is the mythical leviathan that guards the trident, and voices his determination to protect both Atlantis and the surface, before Karathen could kill Arthur, he would communicate with her which she is surprised and allows Arthur to get the Trident and proving that he is worthy of reclaiming the trident, which grants him control over the seven seas. King of the Atlanteans Battle of the Brine sharing a kiss]] Amidst the huge battle between the Kingdom of the Brine and Orm's forces, as Orm defeats the Brine King and is about to kill him, he is interrupted by Aquaman and Karathen bursting out of the seafloor. With his command of all sea life, Aquaman turns the Atlantean's steeds against them and summons numerous sea creatures to aid him. He shares a kiss with Mera. Aquaman and Orm's final duel lead them atop an Atlantean vessel in the open air. After a lengthy battle, Aquaman shatters Orm's trident, but Orm remains defiant and demands his half-brother to kill him until Atlanna arrives, convincing him to surrender. The members of all kingdoms cheer and hail their new king. Personality Initially, Arthur Curry was a very conflicted individual, struggling with the fact that he has superhuman powers which he didn't know how to handle, but he was later trained by his mentor Nuidis Vulko. Arthur grew up feeling alienated from both the human and Atlantean worlds, feeling trapped between them, yet having the responsibility of protecting both. In addition, Arthur was very bitter at his mother Atlanna for abandoning him and his father Thomas Curry. Arthur was thus somewhat gruff and reserved, unwilling to accept his place in Atlantean society, and equally unwilling accept Bruce Wayne's offer to join the Justice League at first, as well as getting annoyed with the young and quirky Flash. Surely, Arthur had previously reached an emotional rock bottom during this period in his life, even claiming that he had no concern for the ocean, and by extension, his own people. Arthur hides his insecurities and troubled past behind a tough intimidating attitude, choosing to alienate himself from others and almost never showing any sympathy towards anyone. However, he can be more relaxed and friendly around those he trusts and is close to, such as his father and Mera. Despite his somewhat gloomy and fearsome exterior, however, Arthur is ultimately a selfless and compassionate person, indicated by him frequenting an Icelandic fishing village during the winter in order to feed its hungry inhabitants with fish. He is later seen saving an unconscious fisherman found along the shore, bringing him into the shelter of a local pub in the village. However, he casually shrugged it off by stating that his drinks would be on the fisherman. He also notably made it his priority to keep the innocent civilians of Sicily out of harm's way when fighting Black Manta. Arthur also showed compassion towards his half-brother Orm, whom he refused to kill despite the multiple atrocious actions Orm had committed. He also showed guilt over letting David Kane's father die and leading him to become the Black Manta. When confronted by Mera, Aquaman initially pushes back against her reprimands, but upon learning that his mother Atlanna did not abandon him of her own free will, he begins to have a change of heart. After being unable to stop Steppenwolf from retrieving the Atlanteans' Mother Box, Arthur's mind is finally made up and he joins the Justice League. He still clashes with Batman, Flash, and Cyborg a few times, but otherwise gets along with the team fairly well, eventually befriending them. Arthur, while outwardly very serious, occasionally demonstrates a dry sense of humor, notably complimenting Batman on the latter's vigilante suit. When failing to intimidate Bruce due to the latter's profound experience in intimidation tactics, Arthur quickly drops his façade, revealing his laid-back and charming self. While he initially distrusted the isolated Cyborg (suspecting that he could be working with the enemy, due to his Apokaliptan cybernetics), Aquaman gradually developed a friendship with him as well, seen when Cyborg assisted him in taking down a group of airborne Parademons. Aquaman is also somewhat of a realist, recognizing that he and the other Justice Leaguers could very well die in a battle against the New God Steppenwolf, and agreeing with Wonder Woman that resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box is too risky. Despite his gruff appearance and devil-may-care approach to battle, Arthur is quite intelligent and introspective, notably when he quotes Friedrich Schiller's William Tell to Bruce when asked to join the League, stating that 'the strong man is strongest alone', thus further emphasizing his preferred isolation from the surface world, and later quoting Jules Verne when describing the extreme unlikelihood of his parents' successful relationship. When bound by the Lasso of Hestia, Aquaman reveals that deep down he is very grateful for the team's acceptance, and even developed a slight crush on Wonder Woman, despite the Atlanteans having once warred against the Amazons. Arthur, upon his release, became dismayed upon realizing the circumstances of his confession and angrily forbade Flash from ever sharing it with anyone. Arthur is clearly a thrill-seeker who enjoys adventuring, displayed when he enthusiastically slew Parademons alongside the Justice League and when he was introduced to his homeworld of Atlantis. He'll often employ words such as "badass" and "awesome" to describe his experiences, and even whooping in excitement when he jumped after Mera from a cargo plane without a parachute. Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology: Due to his half-Atlantean high-born heritage, Aquaman has incredible superhuman abilities, that surpass most other Atlanteans, deemed as the most developed traits of all Atlanteans, with only other high-born Atlanteans equaling his genetic attributes. He is also one of the most powerful members of the Justice League, only surpassed by Superman and Wonder Woman. He is also the only member to technically be "both a human and a god."Aquaman: Exclusive First look by the CW Newspapers collected by Doctor Stephen Shin refer to Aquaman as the "Underwater Superman." *'Superhuman Strength': Arthur's incredible strength allowed him to easily master other creatures such as other trained elite humans, other Atlanteans, Parademons and Trench monsters. He is also able to break through metal doors and destroy it with his own hands. As such, Aquaman destroyed an undersea NSA aircraft with a single blow of his quindent, effortlessly broke David Kane's sword, mastered Kane's pirate crew on a submarine, many armored Men of War soldiers, Parademons, monsters Trench. Aquaman's strength also extends to his ability to jump great distances. Aquaman was able to intercept an immense, falling bell before it could crush a girl and defeated the armored Black Manta after a prolonged duel, managing to attract Manta by expelling Black Manta's electric harpoon and throwing chains that were tied to large stones to destroy his helmet and finely make Manta street by a precipice. Aquaman was also able to stay in combat and sometimes beat his brother Orm during his first duel, although he eventually lost because he had no practice fighting in the water, and finally by taking his brother Orm to his element, on the surface, in his final battle he was able to defeat him. Aquaman also used his legs to prevent a massive tylosaurus from closing its mouth and forced six Atlantean guards to fight to hold its chains to contain it. Aquaman was also able to fight against the powerful Steppenwolf, managing to send the huge New God to fly with a blow from his quindent and prevent him from reaching Cyborg by pulling the Lasso of Hestia with the Wonder Woman. The immense strength of Aquaman is only surpassed or equaled by Steppenwolf, Karathen, Wonder Woman, Orm and Superman. *'Superhuman Durability': Aquaman possesses incredible physical durability, including resistance to sharp blades, powerful explosions (on par with a 40mm grenade fired by Jesse Kane, falling from great heights (such as when he and Mera jumped into the ancient Kingdom of defectors), explosions of hand grenades, small arms and tremendous pressures underwater (with him managing to swim across the Kingdom of the Trench, and reach the Hidden Sea, without pain). Aquaman also resisted numerous blows from his stepbrother Orm, Black Manta, and the Men-of-War soldiers, although Aquaman was stunned when Murk struck him with a power armor assisted punch. Aquaman survives many powerful blows from considerably stronger opponents, such as the New God Steppenwolf, the monstrous Karathen, and even a blow from the resurrected Superman himself (although that too severely stunned him). However, it's possible he is vulnerable to armor piercing ammunition, given his tendency to avoid rifle or shotgun fire. In addition, Aquaman is vulnerable to extreme heat, since he was burned by the plasma beams from Black Manta, and when Orm saw that Aquaman and Mera's ship was falling in a puddle of molten lava, he believed they were dead. Still, Aquaman is still able to stand on the battlefield after receiving extreme physical punishment, which demonstrates his incredible durability after being injured. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Aquaman can heal from wounds at considerable superhuman rates, quicker than most other Atlanteans, as he survived many critical stabs while the Fisherman King died after one stab from Orm. After the serious injuries sustained from battling Black Manta, while requiring treatment from Mera, it only required a few hours to fully heal with no signs of lingering damage. He also appears to have a very high tolerance to alcohol, as he was hardly drunk after a whole day of drinking with his father (who was barely able to walk as a result of the amount of alcohol he consumed). *'Superhuman Speed': Aquaman is superhumanly fast, being able to move faster than Batman and pin him to a wall before Batman could react, as well as fight against the mighty Steppenwolf and parry all of his attacks. **'Superhuman Reflexes': While not on par with the likes of Flash and Superman, Aquaman's reflexes are still superhuman. He can catch a quindent thrown at him moments before it hit him, catch enemy blades swung at him, and dodged a second grenade launched at him. *'Superhuman Agility': Aquaman has a superhuman level of agility and coordination, able to dodge vicious attacks from skilled warriors like Steppenwolf, Orm, and Black Manta with great efficiency and still maintain enough control to counterattack. The also lets him support himself on speeding vehicles like the Batmobile. *'Superhuman Stamina': Aquaman is able to endure prolonged battles and adventures without tiring, even against the most dangerous of situations like the Steppenwolf and the numerous Parademons, Steppenwolf. *'Superhuman Senses': Aquaman possesses enhanced senses to help him better navigate underwater. **'Enhanced Vision': Aquaman's vision lets him see in the darker environment of the sea, as his eyes reflect all available light, giving them a distinct sheen in darkness. From his perspective, the seemingly dark environment of Atlantis is brightly lit, with the vivid and vibrant flora and fauna of the sea being as clear as though he were on land. *'Amphibious Adaptation': As a high-born half-Atlantean, Aquaman can survive both on land and in underwater environments for as along he desires with no hindrance to his performance, unlike most Atlanteans. **'Aquatic Respiration': Due to his high-born Atlantean heritage, Aquaman is able to breathe both on lands and underwater, thereby meriting his superhero nickname. This also allows him to clearly talk underwater with others as if he was above water. *'Marine Telepathy': Aquaman is able to telepathically interact with sea life, and can induce them to ally with him, causing his eyes to glow golden. Indeed, according to the Karathen, Aquaman is the first Atlantean since Atlan himself to possess this ability. He first manifested this as a young child, when defending himself against two bullies. He could also communicate with the monstrous Karathen, much to the creature's surprise. After gaining the Trident of Atlan, Aquaman's powers of marine communication were boosted, granting him control over every oceanic creature on Earth, including the savage Trench (a feat that previously was considered immposible). It even allowed him to persuade the Karathen to battle alongside him in the Kingdom of the Brine. *'Hydrokinesis': Aquaman, as the heir of Atlan, can control water, though he has less practice with this ability than Mera. While under the docks of Gotham City, Aquaman was able to hold off a torrent of water from drowning the Justice League, and later created a barrier of water to protect him from Ocean Master's attacks during the War for Atlantis. After claiming the Trident of Atlan, Aquaman's control of water was considerably increased to allow him to generate and control massive tidal waves. Aquaman was able to use his hydrokinesis to push a submarine over his head, pushing it quickly to the surface without tension. While in water, Aquaman can generate an immense propulsive force, allowing him to swim at very high speeds of at least Mach 4.6,How Fast is the DCEU Aquaman Underwater? This propulsion is strong enough that it can cause a "sonic boom" effect. This action can also propel himself from the water and onto the surface and can travel the ocean faster than any naval vessel, thus quickly intercepting a Russian submarine. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': In contrast to his loutish personality, Arthur is well versed in the finer arts of knowledge and literature. His father had taught him many of the fundamental historical facts of human history as he was growing up, as well as learning more and more about the world and its various items of intrigue along his travels across the globe with Vulko as well as his own experiences. **'Expert Literarian': Aquaman is well-read and occasionally refers to works of literature, such as Friedrich Schiller's William Tell to Batman ("Strong man is strongest alone."), Herman Melville's Moby Dick to an Icelandic fisherman ("Whiskey. And one for Ahab there."), and one of Jules Verne's poems when describing the extremely unlikelihood of his parents' relationship ("Put two ships in the open sea without wind or tide, they will come together."). **'Multilingualism': Aquaman is fluent in various dialects ranging (but most likely not limited) to English, Icelandic, Russian, Maori, Spanish, and Italian. ]] *'Master Combatant': Having been trained by Nuidis Vulko from a very young age, Aquaman is an extremely skilled fighter, both in armed combat and melee, whether it be above or in water. However, Vulko noted that Aquaman's years of surface combat have dulled his water combat prowess, making him less capable in such combat. He likewise has been taught very advanced combat techniques. His skill is able to defeat entire groups of highly trained Atlantean soldiers, human pirates, and Parademons, even fend off entire armies with relative ease. Aquaman could also hold his ground against his extremely skilled brother Orm for some time despite Orm's particular expertise in underwater combat and was ultimately able to defeat him in their final fight. When fighting the armored Black Manta, Aquaman was able to contend with and even ultimately outmatch him despite his use of Atlantean blades while Aquaman himself was unarmed and having been severely injured prior to coming out victorious. He was even capable of holding his own against the considerably stronger Steppenwolf repeatedly, once briefly pushing him back when having him off-guard in their first fight before getting subdued, later on managing to outfight him when he was injured quickly, as well as managing to injure the New God alongside Wonder Woman. **'Trident Mastery': Having been trained by Nuidis Vulko, Aquaman has become extremely skilled in battling with a trident, using one to defeat hordes of Parademons and faceoff against Steppenwolf wielding his ax and later on when fighting Orm for the throne, holding his ground against both opponents despite ultimately losing and besting his brother in their final duel. As per Vulko's training, Aquaman can employ a rare combat move, performing a rapidly-spinning with his trident so fiercely that it became a blur, which upon doing so will repel all attacks attempting to penetrate this trident defense. Indeed, after seeing Aquaman employ this move to win against Orm in their second duel, all Atlanteans, Xebellians, Fishermen, and Brine present accepted him as the new King of Atlantis, and the Seven Kingdoms thus swore allegiance to King Arthur. **'Sword Mastery': While Aquaman rarely uses swords in combat, he was trained by Nuidis Vulko to be an exceptionally skilled swordsman. With his skill, Aquaman was able to seamlessly disarm a Man-of-War soldier of the latter's sword and used the sword to defeat him and the other attack soldiers. *'Expert Marksman': With his trident, Aquaman has immensely proficient marksmanship. He can strike down several Parademons with a single throw. Aquaman was notably able to throw it after being launched forward by Cyborg, spearing a distant Parademon in the chest from a considerable distance away. *'Master Swimmer': Aquaman, like all Atlanteans, is an extremely skilled swimmer, though Nuidis Vulko had to train him to swim like an Atlantean as well, with Arthur thus learning to quickly propel himself from water, like a dolphin. Equipment Weapons *'Trident of Atlan:' Arthur currently possesses the Trident of Atlan as the new ruler of the underwater kingdom, Atlantis. *'Atlanna's trident:' Aquaman's first weapon, it once belonged to his mother Atlanna, former Queen of Atlantis, who left him the quindent after her departure."Zack Snyder Defends Aquaman’s Honor" - The Mary Sue This weapon is extremely durable and capable to cause serious injury to even powerful beings, such as the new god Steppenwolf. In addition, the quindent is also able to help Aquaman control water, with him notably holding off the torrential force of a wave by repelling it with the quindent. The quindent seemingly appears to somewhat enhance Aquaman's speed while underwater, causing a massive shockwave of force as he fled from the NSA's UUV drones. Other Equipment *'Aquaman's Suit:' After having found the Trident of Atlan, Arthur took the attire of Atlan, as the new bearer of the trident. This suit includes pants, boots and green gloves and the shirt that covers the chest and abs of bright golden color. Later, he started using the suit as his heroic alter-ego, "Aquaman". *'Atlantean Armor:' After Steppenwolf's invasion of Atlantis, Aquaman donned an ancient suit of Atlantean armor to face the New God and his army of Parademons. *'Arthur's Gladiator Armor:' During his battle with Orm, for the throne of Atlantis, Arthur took part in a duel, which also included a helmet to protect his skull. After escaping from Atlantis, he stopped wearing the armor. Vehicles *'Flying Fox': To be added *'Mera's Ship': To be added Relationships Family *Atlan † - Ancestor *Grandfather † *Thomas Curry – Father *Atlanna – Mother *Orm Marius/Ocean Master – Half-Brother and Rival Allies *Atlantis **Mera - Ally and Love Interest **Nuidis Vulko – Mentor, Protector, Friend and Adviser **Men-of-War - Enemies turned Subjects *Justice League – Teammates **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman – Enemy turned Ally and Team Leader **Bruce Wayne/Batman – Recruiter, Ally, Friend, Former Team Leader and Teammate **Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman – Ally, Friend and Teammate **Barry Allen/Flash – Ally, friend and Teammate **Victor Stone/Cyborg - Rival turned Friend and Teammate *Alfred Pennyworth *Daily Planet **Lois Lane – Savior *Karathen - Attempted Killer turned Ally *Kingdom of Xebel **Nereus - Enemy turned Subject *Kingdom of the Fishermen **Scales - Enemy turned Subject *Trench - Enemies turned Subjects Enemies *LexCorp **Lex Luthor – Monitor *New Gods **Steppenwolf **Parademons *David Kane/Black Manta - Attempted Killer *Jesse Kane † - Attempted Killer *Murk - Captor and Attempted Killer Trivia *ARGUS has been monitoring Arthur Curry since the age of 20. *The Atlantean tribal tattoos on Aquaman are modeled after and inspired by actor Jason Momoa's own Polynesian tattoo. *He is the only member of the Justice League to have two surviving parents. *While hiding in the dark of the wrecked ship, he displayed blue colored eye-shine, similar to raccoons, cats, and dogs. *Aquaman and Batman both have fathers named Thomas. *This is the first version of Aquaman not to be blonde, though his hair does have blonde highlights. *Arthur is right-handed. *Arthur was named when Thomas saw the news on Hurricane Arthur on television, although it is strongly implied it was inspired by his father's fondness for the legacy invoked by King Arthur. Coincidentally, in real life, his possible birth year of 1979 (stated by his file in the film Suicide Squad, but contradicted by the Aquaman film which shows him being born during or after 1985) was the first year when this was technically possible on the Atlantic coast where he lives, as it was the first year when both male and female names are used for hurricanes, and previously only female names were used. However, Atlantic hurricanes start with a female name on odd-number years, in the case of 1979, it was Tropical Storm Ana, and the first Pacific hurricane was Hurricane Andres. Additionally, it is meteorologically improbable for a hurricane to form in January as tropical cyclones are fueled by the energy of warm oceans; the strongest hurricane on record to form in January only reached category 1. "Hurricane Arthur" is said to be a category 4, the earliest of which in history is Hurricane Dennis, formed in early July. *In the Injustice 2 Mobile game, he is playable as two separate characters, "Justice League Aquaman" and "King of Atlantis Aquaman", based on his appearances in Justice League and Aquaman respectively. *Aquaman is commonly misidentified as a Metahuman due to Humans not knowing of the existence of Atlantis. Gallery *'Aquaman/Gallery' References External links * * pt-br:Orin Category:Metahumans Category:Atlanteans Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Aquaman characters Category:Hybrids Category:Aquaman 2 characters